This invention relates generally to igniter devices for combustion apparatus, and more particularly to igniter devices for use in gas turbine systems.
At a minimum, igniter devices of this type must be capable of initiating a combustion process within a chamber containing a combustible mixture. Igniter devices have commonly accomplished this function by producing an electrical spark across a gap formed between oppositely charged shell and spark electrode elements of a device. The spark so produced is sufficient to ignite a combustible mixture present in the combustion chamber.
Additionally, and inasmuch as they operate in very severe environments, igniter devices must be capable of protecting their internal components while also allowing loading and removal of such components for inspection and replacement as needed. Previously this has been accomplished by using elongated outer shells which protectively surrounded all of the internal components and which were constructed of two or more coaxial sections threadedly joined together.
However, certain problems involving internal component containment were encountered when igniter devices of the elongated multi-sectioned shell design were utilized in combustion apparatus. Specifically, in operation the sections of these devices have sometimes separated resulting in the release of internal components into the combustion apparatus where they have caused damage. Additionally, assembly and removal of internal components for inspection and replacement necessitated separating the sections comprising the shell and caused difficulties in reassembling parts in the sections and rejoining the sections to complete the shell.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved igniter device for combustion apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrical igniter device which affords protection to its internal igniter components throughout their lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an igniter device having a new and improved unitary shell construction effective for insuring secure containment of igniter components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved breech-loaded igniter device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a breech-loaded igniter device including a new and improved electrode assembly and closure arrangement for predeterminedly positioning the internal components of the device and for facilitating assembly and replacement of such components.